Til I Hear It From You
by Bandbabe
Summary: Sequel to "We Are Friends"; Everyone can see there are feelings between Adam and Fiona, except for them; FiAdam origin fic! Bonus chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

"Til I Hear It From You"

Summary: Sequel to "We Are Friends"; Everyone can see there are feelings between Adam and Fiona, except for them. (FiAdam origin fic!)

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it grew to 13 pages, so it's cut into chapters. Takes place a few weeks after "We Are Friends".

Categories: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"Okay, you definitely have to try this one!"

Fiona Coyne picked up a piece of milk chocolate from the assorted box. It had a thin green swirl coating the outside. She brought the candy to her companion's mouth. Adam Torres kept his eyes closed. He felt the light touch of her fingers on his lips as she handed off the candy. He quickly turned his attention to the taste of premium Swiss chocolate.

"What's the filling?" Fiona grinned as she watched him try to figure it out.

They had been at this game for the past 15 minutes. She really wanted to win this round. Adam was freakishly good at deciphering flavors. He had never eaten Lindt Chocolate before but he stood toe to toe with her in this blind taste test.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Hazelnut and… pecan."

"Dammit!" she yelled. He opened his eyes and laughed. He turned to fully face her on the couch.

"I think that puts me ahead, five to four!" he said with a smirk.

She frowned at him. He reached out and playfully shook her shoulders.

"Cheer up Fi," he teased.

"Beginner's luck!" she dismissed his win.

He looked at her with a relaxed grin, "You're cute when you're mad."

"You're smugness is unbecoming," she responded in a serious tone. He blinked hard, worried that he had truly offended her.

She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled. They both erupted into laughter.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" they heard from behind them.

When Fiona and Adam turned around they saw Holly J walking towards them with an amused look on her face.

"Holly J," Fiona greeted her. "I wasn't expecting you. Thought your council meeting was going to run late?"

The other girl shrugged. "A key member came down with food poisoning so the vote has been postponed."

"Oh," Fiona responded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Fiona and Adam quickly shook their heads. '_A little too quickly_,' Holly J noted.

"Actually, I was about to head out. Need to help my brother with yard work tonight," Adam told her. He turned to Fiona, "This was fun. I think your right – Swiss Chocolate is the best."

She smiled at him. "Alright, see you tomorrow in school."

Adam nodded as he grabbed his book bag. He waved to Holly J and left.

Holly J quickly glanced around the room before taking Adam's seat on the sofa. "Chocolates and wine. Seems very cozy in here," she stated and gave her best friend a look.

Fiona re-arranged the left over chocolates as if it was the most interesting task in the world.

"Young Adam left pretty quickly after I ruined the mood."

This got Fiona to look at her. "If you have something to say, just say it," she annoyed.

"You guys look awful coupley," Holly J told her.

Fiona smiled. "Adam and I are just friends."

In response Holly J snorted.

"What?" Fiona said bemused.

"You spend a lot of time with him. You're always smiling. You've got inside jokes. And more than once I spotted you two being touchy feely," Holly J fired back in rapid succession. "It just seems like something is developing there."

Fiona considered her friend's words.

Holly J decided to continue, "If it is… well, I'm happy as long as you're happy." She briefly paused. She didn't want for it to show, but she had reservations about her best friend dating Adam. "But if you're not, then you've got to be careful. You're not going to find a new boyfriend hanging around Adam," she laughed.

"Can you just drop it?" Fiona said suddenly. Holly J had hit a nerve. After Bobby she hadn't given much thought to dating.

Holly J stared at her for a few seconds. "Sure." After a moment she asked, "Can I try one of those chocolates? They look really good."

Fiona smiled, happy to move on to her favorite topic. "Of course! Only the best."

-oOo-

Adam winced when he saw the yard. Drew had completed nearly three quarters of the work. He felt bad for arriving so late. He had lost track of time. Adam readily acknowledged that happened rather easily when in Fiona Coyne's company.

"Adam!" he heard, bringing him back to the present. Drew sounded annoyed. When he looked up, his brother's demeanor confirmed his hunch.

"Nice of you to join me when I'm almost done," Drew derided. He relented a little when he saw Adam's guilty expression.

"I'm sorry! What can I do to help?" he pleaded.

Drew pointed to the shed. "Grab the second rake and help me clear the rest."

They worked together in companionable silence. Thirty minutes later all the fallen leaves had been collected. Drew gave his brother a high five.

"So, where were you?" he asked casually. He did his best to suppress a grin.

"I was at Fiona's," Adam told him as he carried the rakes back to the shed. Drew followed him.

"Her condo?"

Adam turned to look at his brother. "Yeah," he said dismissively.

Drew smirked. "When are you going to make your move?"

Adam looked at him blankly. "My what?"

Drew laughed. "I've seen you two. You're quite comfortable together. I think you have a shot."

Adam snorted. "We're just friends. Fiona wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. You've got your Adam-way of going after girls. I highly doubt she's immune," Drew encouraged him.

Adam grew sad. He tried his best to hide it, but Drew could still read it on his face. "She could have any guy she wants. I don't think I'd be at the top of this list."

"Adam," Drew started.

"Don't," he said in a clipped tone. "I don't need a pep talk, I already know the score." Adam closed the shed and walked back into the house.

-oOo-

Adam had been hoping to run into Fiona all morning, so he initially smiled when he spotted her grabbing books from her locker. He started to walk in Fiona's direction but a tall, athletic senior with brown hair came up to her first. He stood back and frowned at the scene unfolding before him.

"Hey David," Adam heard Fiona say. The boy smiled back at her.

"You left so quickly, I didn't get to thank you for helping me with today's lab," the senior said while moving closer to her.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Fiona said politely. She then closed her locker. Now she was face to face with David. He reminded Adam of a hunter zeroing in on his prey.

"We work well together," the older boy stated. With a self assured grin he continued, "Would you like to a catch a movie this weekend?"

Fiona blushed and that was all Adam could stomach. He walked away not waiting to hear her response.

Adam and Fiona had spent a lot of time hanging out over the last several weeks. At his house. At her condo. At the Dot. Eating lunch with Eli and Clare. In all that time he was certain Fiona had never viewed him as anything else than platonic. But, how he viewed her was another story.

Fiona was a gorgeous girl. Often he noticed lingering eyes as they walked down the hall together. As he told Drew, he knew she could have any guy she wanted. He did his best not to wish for impossible things. However, Adam was only human. Despite telling himself not to, he developed a crush on one of his closest friends.

'_This is bad_,' Adam chided himself. Of course Fiona would date someone eventually. They were in high school; it was bound to happen sometime. However, it stung all the same. She hadn't chosen him.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Til I Hear It From You" – Part 2

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Adam sighed as he threw his book bag on his shoulder. He found getting through English tedious today. He tried to focus on Mrs. Dawes' lecture, but all he could think about was Fiona talking to that meathead, David.

After meeting in the Zen Garden one day after school, Fiona and Adam became fast friends. He made her laugh. She made him feel important. They both made each other feel welcomed. Together, they watched movies at her condo. Argued the finer points of Sudoku versus crosswords. Played endless rounds of Karaoke Superstar. And together they had sampled nearly every Downtown Toronto takeout restaurant in delivery distance.

He used to feel like the third wheel around his friends Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards, but Fiona balanced them out. She and Adam had such a strong rapport that sometimes Eli felt left out on days that Clare couldn't join them for lunch. He was certain that was all bound to change now.

"Hey, why the long face?" Eli asked after noticing how one sided the conversation had been for the past few minutes.

Adam looked up startled. He must have zoned out of their conversation.

"What? I'm fine," he brushed off the question.

Eli gave him a questioning look. "Really? Then what 3 new comics are coming out this week?"

"The Ultimates, FreakAngels, and X-Men," Adam answered without much thought.

Eli frowned. "That's correct, but it still doesn't change that you zoned out on me," he countered.

"Fine. Sorry man," Adam relented.

Eli smirked. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing in particular," Adam responded.

"Right," his friend said raising an eyebrow, but gratefully decided to drop the subject. He closed his locker. "Let's head to lunch!"

Adam felt a pang in his chest. That meant eating with Eli, Clare, and _Fiona_. He couldn't face her. Not yet. He wasn't ready to fake being happy for her.

"Um, can't make lunch today," Adam declared suddenly. "I have work to do in the media lab," he added.

"What? Come on! Clare and Fiona will be disappointed," Eli attempted to guilt him. Hanging with all his friends was his favorite part of the day. He knew it was Adam's too – especially because it meant spending time with Fiona.

Adam briefly cringed. "I doubt Fiona will. Anyway, catch you later!"

Eli frowned at his friend's cryptic statement as he watched him walk away.

-oOo-

"Okay, I'm not sure that this is even edible!" Clare complained. She and Fiona laughed.

"I'm glad I didn't pick mush #1," Fiona stated. How could anyone butcher mashed potatoes?

"Well, let me know if the orangey gruel tastes any better," Clare joked. She didn't think the sweet potatoes would be an improvement.

School lunches. This was one of top drawbacks of the lock down. In the past students were able to bring in their own lunches or head to the Dot. Now only kids with doctor's notes for special diets were allowed to bring in their own food. The first week wasn't so bad. It actually was recognizable. As time went on it seemed like the quality had steadily decreased. At this point, Fiona wasn't above faking a gastrointestinal illness!

She cautiously brought a spoonful of the orange colored puree to her mouth. Clare watched as she squinted while chewing. After a moment she commented, "You know what? It's not bad."

Clare looked at her skeptically. "Here, try some!" Fiona urged her.

"No thanks. Once bitten, twice shy," she quipped. Her eyes shone with amusement.

"Suit yourself then," Fiona said as she took another bite.

"Good afternoon ladies," Eli said as he reached their table. He plopped down his tray next to Clare and gave her a quick kiss. Instantly he frowned. "That doesn't look good, girlfriend."

Fiona burst out in laughter, and Eli joined her.

"Laugh now, but remember this could be you soon!" Clare mock scolded them.

Eli and Fiona shared a look. "I think she's mad because we wisely chose mush #2," he said.

"It's a skill, you know," Fiona joked. After a moment she added, "I wonder what Adam chose. Eli, where is he?"

Eli shrugged. "At the media lab," he told her. "Says he has work to catch up on."

"Oh," she said disappointed.

Fiona listened as Eli and Clare chatted about their day, but her mind was preoccupied. Earlier in the day her lab partner asked her out. She was flattered, of course, but ultimately turned him down. She was uneasy as to why.

After transferring to Degrassi dating had been the furthest thing on her mind. She wanted to escape her problems and build a new life. Trouble was she didn't exactly have a clean slate. Last year she thought this school and its students were beneath her – and she wasn't afraid to express that. Upon her return, her peers still viewed her as standoffish at best, arrogant and haughty at worst. It didn't bother her initially because it meant few people would ask her why she came back. Fiona was content to fill her days with school, shopping, and hanging out with Holly J.

As the weeks went on and Holly J grew busy she realized perhaps it was time to get to know new people. Problem was making new friends was never her skill. Declan was the social twin. He always had lots of friends and girlfriends. She usually tagged along. Without Declan this year was much more challenging. She wasn't sure how to connect with other girls at Degrassi. Most seemed to dislike her or were indifferent towards her. Guys were much friendlier, but she knew why. They always had an agenda.

Meeting Adam was the best thing that happened to her. He was so genuine that she felt comfortable around him right away. There was no pretense with him. It felt good to have someone in her corner that she could count on. He went out of his way to make her laugh or cheer her up when she was down. She adored his friends as well. Just like that she went from alone to finally settled and content here in Toronto. Things were going so well, why shouldn't she continue to move forward with her life?

David Talbot was a fellow senior. He played on the soccer team. He was tall, lean, and attractive. He was a decent guy and she generally liked him as a person. If she was to start dating again, he was perfect for her on paper. But he had one major flaw. He wasn't Adam.

.

tbc

* * *

Author's Note #2: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Til I Hear It From You" – Part 3

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Drew Torres frowned as he spotted his younger brother sitting underneath the stairs. He knew Adam had lunch sixth period, so he immediately became concerned. As he walked closer he noticed his brother seemed to be lost in thought. He looked quite sad.

He plopped down next to him. "Who's messing with you?" Drew demanded.

Adam looked at him startled. "Drew! Don't do that!"

Drew smirked. "Ah, he lives!"

Adam frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, in this corner you were doing a great impression of emo boy," the older boy quipped. "What's wrong?"

Adam sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew Drew wouldn't leave until he did.

He took a deep breath, "I like Fiona."

Drew clapped his brother on the shoulder. "See? Admitting that wasn't so hard!" When his brother didn't smile he narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"I don't stand a chance! I knew it all along but it's really depressing—"

"You won't know until you try," Drew interrupted. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple!" Adam argued.

"Sure it is! You just have to man up and tell her!" his brother countered.

Adam gave him a pointed look. "Someone else has already asked her on a date."

"Oh," Drew said. "Well, it doesn't mean you're out of the running. What does this random dude have on you?"

"Let's see… He's popular, handsome, and has the advantage of being born male," Adam shot back.

"Fiona knows you're transgendered and that hasn't stopped her from being your friend."

"Friendship and dating are two separate things. I get you're trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't mean she'd be willing to date me," Adam responded.

Drew paused. "They say love is friendship set on fire," he said thoughtfully.

Adam scoffed. "Really? I would think all you're familiar with is the fire," he quipped.

Drew gave him a look. "You know what I mean." Adam laughed heartily. "Hey! I read that quote in my English class," he said as Adam continued to laugh.

-oOo-

When Fiona first met Adam her impression was that he was a sweet baby-faced guy in grade 10. She saw him as a kid brother type rather than an equal. As they spent more time together she got to know the real Adam. He was funny. Charming. Bold. Perceptive. Caring. And yes, quite masculine.

He knew exactly who he was, even if others didn't accept him. She had a lot of respect for Adam. His quiet confidence inspired her, though it was the same quality that drew bullies to him like a moth to a flame. They were jealous of his inner strength and took delight in trying to bring him down to their level.

_They felt no need to fill the silence with words as they listened to the sound of the rain fall against the glass. Adam sat on the floor with a notebook on his lap. Fiona sat nearby in a low chair, with her leg drawn under her as she sipped tea._

"_Adam," she said softy. He looked up slowly and arched an eyebrow._

"_Yes?"_

"_How did you get so brave?" she asked in earnest._

_Adam snorted. "Telling Fitz that he's an idiot is nothing," he stated. After a moment he added, "Is it brave to speak your truth?"_

"_Sometimes," she said sadly, with a far off look in her eyes._

_She knew Adam faced bullying for being transgendered, but today was the first time she saw it in action. She had known the boy for just over a week and already she felt strongly on his behalf. The taunting had made her blood boil. Adam had kept his cool and stood his ground. He was not a girl. He was also not going to let ignorance get to him._

"_You've always known?" she asked quietly._

_He closed his notebook and brought his eyes to meet hers. She swallowed nervously. It was the first time she asked him about this. She wondered if she crossed an invisible line._

"_Yes. It's a pretty fundamental thing to know about yourself," he said matter-of-factly and then smiled. "Every since I was young I always felt male, even if it took me a long time to build the courage to let other people know."_

_They watched each other for a long moment. "It's okay, you know, to ask. I won't break," he assured her._

_She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

"_I certainly don't have sticker that says 'handle with care'," he continued. She smiled at that. She hated being treated that way too and realized yet another thing they had in common. If he was willing to be open with her, she would certainly do so in return._

If David was Adam, she would have said yes. She realized that was her truth. She bit her lip. '_This is messy_,' she thought. She wasn't sure what to do about it.

Fiona glanced at the cafeteria doors, looking for Adam even though she knew he wouldn't show.

She was grateful when the bell finally lunch rang. "I'll see you guys later!" she told Eli and Clare and rushed off to her next class. If she was lucky, perhaps she'd see Adam in the halls. She took the long way to her next class and passed by the Media lab. It was empty.

Not willing to admit defeat, she rounded the corner. With the sea of students in similar uniforms it was tougher to locate individuals. Adam usually wore his Degrassi jacket indoors, so it helped her to identify him. She spotted him midway down the hall. His back was facing her.

"Adam!" she called out. She saw him pause mid-step, and then continue to walk away. She furrowed her brows. '_Is he ignoring me?_'

-oOo-

The rest of the day was uneventful. Fiona was relieved when the final bell rang. She practically sprinted to her locker to grab a change of clothes.

"Not a minute too soon?"

She turned to find Holly J smiling at her.

"No need to stay in these dreadful clothes any longer than necessary," she said in a playful tone. Holly J nodded in agreement. "Are you ready to head over to the Dot?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Holly J began.

"Right," Fiona said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Some last minute student council stuff came up. Sav needs my help revising our proposal," Holly J explained. "I can still meet you… I'll just be about an hour late."

Fiona shook her head. "Don't bother," she sighed. "Raincheck?" she suggested to defuse the tension.

Holly J looked at her cautiously. "Definitely," she said.

Fiona closed her locker.

"I do have a few minutes now. Let me walk you out," Holly J offered. Fiona shrugged. "So, how was the rest of you day?"

"Boring," Fiona told her as the two girls walked down the hall.

Holly J laughed. "That's Degrassi," she commiserated. "I mean, every so often there's drama but things have been tame for awhile now."

"Well, thanks to this stupid lockdown the likelihood of anything eventful happening has been dramatically reduced," Fiona complained.

"If it makes you feel any better, the council is working hard to rollback some of these insane restrictions."

Fiona felt a flicker of annoyance at the word 'council'. This semester it seemed like student government had swallowed her best friend whole. She felt a little guilty at times for being resentful knowing that Holly J was juggling a lot on her plate – school, college exams, and money issues. Still she missed having her best friend around.

"A little," Fiona lied. "I think the first thing that needs to go is the uniforms," she smirked. The two girls genuinely laughed.

"I promise, it's at the top of my agenda," Holly J declared as they reached the steps of the school entrance.

Fiona decided to head to the Dot solo. On her way there she stopped by a small boutique located close to Degrassi. As a frequent customer she had developed a good relationship with the owner. Every day after school she came here to switch back into 'normal' clothes.

"Bon après-midi Miss Coyne!" the owner, Mrs. Benoit greeted her.

"Même pour vous!" she responded.

"I have something for you," the older woman said as she came around the counter. "This came in this morning! I think it would be perfect on you."

She held up a beautiful cobalt blue dress, with an intricate multicolored gem stone design around the neck line. Fiona's eyes lit up. This was the perfect distraction from a lackluster day.

She tried on the dress and it looked fabulous. She headed out the store in good spirits, wearing what she wished she could during the day and carrying a new purchase. By the time she reached the Dot most of the after school crowd had started to disburse. She was grateful she missed the afternoon crunch.

Fiona saw empty seats at the counter and headed straight there. She spotted Peter Stone behind the counter and waved. She sighed happily. Soon she'd have an order of sweet potato fries all to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of a familiar face.

Sure enough, when she turned she noticed Adam sitting by the window alone. She wondered if he saw her. He seemed engrossed in a comic book. She noted he had a cookies and cream shake, and from the looks of it he had been here for some time. She briefly debated continuing to the counter or going over to his table.

Then she remembered his earlier snub in the hallway and felt a flash of anger. '_He's avoiding me_,' she realized. She marched over to him.

.

tbc

* * *

Author's Note #3: This long chapter focused on Fiona. I did my best to get into her head. Let me know what you think!

Fixed some typos. Thanks Shadoki!


	4. Chapter 4

"Til I Hear It From You" – Part 4

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Adam felt like a loser. Sure, he had good days and bad ones, but this one took the cake. The day he was outed at school was humiliating and scary. However, today he felt a sadness and sense a dread that threatened to swallow him whole. He kept telling himself to snap out of it and that he needed more perspective on this. There were worst things happening in the world than a girl not liking you.

Still, Fiona wasn't just any girl.

He had liked Bianca. She was a challenge and he had wanted her, lusted after her. But there weren't any deep feelings there. After the incident at school, he had quickly moved on from that crush. Since then, he had noticed other girls but none had interested him enough to pursue them. To be honest, fear of rejection played a large role in that.

For a long time he was persona non grata at Degrassi. Over time as his transgendered status became old news life returned to business as unusual, and aside from the taunts from resident bullies everyone had moved on. But Adam knew there was a difference between being tolerated and being accepted.

Meeting Fiona felt like meeting a kindred spirit in many ways. He couldn't explain it. They were so different from each other. Their demeanor, interests, family life, and socioeconomic backgrounds. Yet at the core, they were looking for the same thing and had found it in each other.

Now that comfortable bubble, with the person who made his day was threatened.

He had convinced himself that he was okay with being her friend. Never kissing her and touching her the way he wanted. Never holding her hand or staring into her eyes for hours like he desired. He was okay with just having a piece of her heart, not all of it. The level of his jealously that another guy would be able to astounded him. For that reason most of all, he didn't trust himself to speak to Fiona. He didn't think he could talk to her without his real feelings shining through. So when she came up to his table he froze.

"Adam," Fiona said calmly. He knew her well, so he could detect a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hi Fiona," he said shyly, not quite meeting her eyes. After a moment she took the seat across from him.

"Thanks for inviting me to sit down," she muttered.

If it was any other time he would have laughed. Instead he took a sip of his shake.

"I didn't know you were coming to the Dot," she said as she stole one his fries. He smiled a little and moved the plate so that it was easier for her to reach.

"I felt like it," he responded. He watched her cautiously.

"Holly J and I were planning to grab a bite to eat, but she flaked on me," she told him. Adam nodded. It was not an unusual occurrence. "Are you going to be here for awhile? I'm going to order food."

Adam tensed. "Actually, I'm about to head home soon."

"Oh," Fiona said slowly. After a moment she threw him a questioning look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Adam looked at her quizzically. "No. Of course not!" he assured her while struggling to keep his guilt at bay.

She bit her lip. She felt a strange energy from the boy across from her and she didn't understand why. "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused when his eyes met hers. The words died on his lips. He looked away. Maybe honestly was the best policy. Or some form of it.

"I like being your friend," he started. The intensity of her gaze made his cheeks grow warm. "I like spending time with you. But I know… I know hanging out with me doesn't exactly gain any points socially. In fact, it's quite the opposite. So maybe we should spend less time together. You know, I won't take it personally," he rambled.

She stared at him completely bemused. It was as if he had spoken gibberish.

"Adam, where is all this coming from?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I saw you by your locker. That guy asked you out."

"David?" she said surprised.

He nodded slowly. His head snapped up when he heard Fiona laugh.

"That's what prompted this? I'm not going to stop being your friend because of David!" she told him. "I could care less about being popular at Degrassi. There's a great big world outside of Degrassi." As the daughter of a diplomat she had the passport stamps to prove it.

She curiously eyed Adam. Was his only concern protecting her social standing? Avoiding her seemed like such a strong response. Then again, both of them had experienced abandonment by friends in the past and were not keen to experience it again. Still she wondered if there was something she was missing. She decided to test the waters.

"Besides, I turned him down," she said looking into Adam's eyes. "He's not my type," she added.

He blinked. He felt a wave of relief at that news, however it was short lived. Tension returned full force after her next question.

"Why do you care if we're just friends?"

.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

"Til I Hear It From You" – Part 5

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"W-what?" Adam stumbled.

Fiona held eye contact with him. "Why do you care if I date David, if we're just friends?"

Every passing second felt like torture. Adam always had a quip or a sarcastic comeback ready. He was an expert at diffusing tension. Conversation always flowed easily between them, and the silences were always companionable. So this moment had thrown Fiona for a loop. Why wasn't he saying anything? This was awkward and entirely her fault.

She had been too forward and miscalculated. Maybe their friendship could be repaired, in time. Right now she felt like an idiot and wanted to leave.

She looked away in hopes of shielding the emotion in her eyes. Disappointment and regret. "You don't have to— um, I'm going to go," she said quickly. She scooped up her purse and quickly left.

As she walked down the block she chided herself. "Why did I say that?" she wondered aloud. After he mentioned the soccer player she assumed Adam liked her. In the past guy friends and acquaintances had developed crushes so her. The difference with Adam is that she actually liked him too.

With Bobby she had loved the idea of him. He was charming, from a good family, and had a clean image. He was also very attractive and a man's man. However, in time learned he was quite ugly inside. Controlling. Violent. Manipulative. He was nothing like he appeared on the outside.

He had stolen her innocence – the idea that people were who they said they were. Her naiveté about being protected and invulnerable to the evils of the world. She now understood there were people who would hurt you because they could. As a result, she didn't easily trust those around her.

In many ways, Adam was the opposite of Bobby. However, like her ex, who he truly was wasn't reflected on the outside.

Adam wielded humor as shield from the outside world. Sometimes, to entertain himself and others. Other times, to deflect from the reality of his sorrow and sadness. And at times, as a weapon to disarm and cut down his detractors and tormentors. At school, some viewed him as an odd curiosity and others as a freak of nature. Those who took the time to know him, knew that both labels are absurd.

"Fiona!" she heard from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

It was Adam. She watched as he ran to catch up to her.

"You left your bag," he told her. Sure enough, she had left her new dress behind.

"Thanks," she said and took from him. '_This is awkward_,' she thought as they did their best not to look at each other.

In the café he wanted to speak so badly, but he couldn't. Instead he watched as she went from challenging him, to feeling rejected by him. He saw the sting in her eyes and still he let her go. Too scared to do anything about what they both felt. When he spotted her bag he thought perhaps it was a sign. Now he was standing in front of her again and all his courage evaporated.

"Why did you ask me that?" Adam blurted out more forcefully than he meant to. '_Crap. Word vomit!_' he raged at himself.

Fiona blinked, taken aback. "I'm sorry I offended you," she said disgusted. She _really_ misread things between them.

He looked at her blankly and that was all she could take. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Adam lowered his head. Why was he so bad at expressing himself to her? He was usually good with girls. Great actually. He had no problem chatting them up at malls and parties. But he kept messing up and missing clear windows of opportunity to tell her how he felt.

"I wasn't offended," he said to her retreating back. "I like you a lot," he said more to himself as she continued in the other direction. Adam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to scream in frustration.

A moment later he heard, "Do you really mean that?"

He quickly turned and saw Fiona standing beside him. He smiled and faced her fully. "Yes," he finally admitted.

She looked into his eyes, searching for truth. He stared back deeply into hers, this time not holding back. He wanted her to see how he really felt. He owed her that much.

He took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Fiona. I have for some time," he admitted. Now he felt as light as a feather. He kept his eyes fixed on hers for a long moment. Then his gaze travelled from her eyes down to her lips.

She leaned forward and closed the distance between them. She touched his lips with her own. He returned the kiss with rising passion. After a moment they broke apart.

"I never thought…" he remarked in wonder while looking into her eyes. She smiled at him. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"What does this mean?" he asked still not quite believing Fiona Coyne actually kissed him.

"It means whatever we want it to mean," she said definitively. Her heart was beating so fast, yet her words came out calm. It surprised her, but felt right.

Emboldened, Adam reached forward and captured her lips with his. This time there was no questioning what they felt.

.

tbc

* * *

Author's Note: This was the original ending, give or take several lines at the end. But then I figured, what end the FiAdam goodness when it's just starting? I hate when Romantic stories end on the first real kiss. I want to see what happens after that. So, BONUS chapter coming right up.

Here's a few things to look forward to: Tapas, Drew, and camera phones! Okay, hope I didn't say too much. You'll be the judge…

Btw, the sequel to this story will be posted right after this story is done.


	6. Bonus Chapter

"Til I Hear It From You" – Part 6

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona was startled at the sound of the intercom. '_They're here_,' she thought. Reluctantly she pulled away from Adam. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll be right back!" she declared. He leaned forward and they shared one more lingering kiss before she got up from the couch.

Adam watched her go with a silly grin on his face. His insides felt gooey. He was so happy he could barely contain himself. He forced himself to act nonchalant, like he did this he did this every day, but the truth was his whole world had flipped upside down – for once in a good way.

After they shared their first kiss – and second, and third – they decided to order in instead of returning to the Dot. Her condo had the added bonus of privacy. On the walk there he reached out and grabbed her hand. It felt good to declare how he felt in public. Once indoors they ordered food and resolved to talk. A few minutes into their talk they began making out instead. Nearly a half hour later they were finally coming up for air.

"Thank you," Fiona told the delivery man as she closed the door. She had ordered tapas yet she was no longer hungry. Her eyes travelled to Adam and she sighed. How did she not see this sooner? He was perfect for her all along. All the superficial things didn't matter – who cares if he was in grade 10?

As for him being transgendered, it didn't make a difference to her. In truth, that surprised her. She wasn't attracted to women, so shouldn't she care that the guy she likes has a female body? Yet, she wanted him. All of him. She knew who he truly was. The idea of dating him didn't make her question her own identity.

She placed the bag on the kitchen island countertop.

"Mmm, those smell good," Adam said as he came up beside her.

"Worked up an appetite?" she teased him.

"Definitely," he smirked. "What about you?"

"It's getting there," she said lightly.

He leaned closer to her. The energy between them was electric. She watched him with anticipation. He suddenly reached into the bag.

"Well, these _gambas_ might pull you over the edge," he said with a satisfied grin. She laughed.

This was the Adam she knew. The weirdness of earlier today was gone. They were no longer in limbo. They were moving forward, into something beautiful and new. She decided not analyze it and just go with it. When she looked into his eyes, she had faith that he would too.

"That was a great meal, Fiona," Adam said hours later. They sat on the living room floor on cushions.

She smiled at him. "I should be thanking you," she told him. Despite her protests, he had insisted on paying. In a way, she figured this was their first date.

He reached for her hand. Once he had it, he lightly traced the length of her palm. It sent shivers up her spine. "No really, the pleasure is all mine."

It was past six. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for returning home late. But he didn't want to leave. Sure he should have eaten quicker, but it was much more enjoyable to alternate between finishing a tapa dish and kissing Fiona.

He had another silly grin on his face as he stared into her eyes. He could get lost in the depths of her blue eyes for hours. He was overjoyed that he had could now stare into them without restriction. In the past he could take a glimpse or two, but had to look away before it got weird. Now that he was safely out of the friendship zone, things were different.

"You should go," Fiona told him. She really didn't want him to leave, but she knew what his mom was like. They had just started dating, so she didn't want Adam to get grounded.

"You're right," he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. '_You'll see her tomorrow_,' he told himself. '_Get a grip!_'

He stood up, and then helped her up too. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of their hands around each other. Reluctantly they parted and brought their dishes to the sink. She then walked Adam to the door.

"Text me when you get home," she told him when he reached the doorway.

"I will," he nodded. "I'll call you tonight," he added. She smiled at him. They moved towards each other and shared one more passionate kiss. He then started down the hall.

-oOo-

Adam walked up the steps of his house with an impending sense of doom. It was almost seven o'clock and he was just getting home! He hoped he would get through this alive. His life had gotten seriously more interesting and he really wanted to see Fiona tomorrow!

To his surprise, before he could open the door, it swung open.

"Adam! Where have you been?" Drew inquired in a hushed tone. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Mom's almost done with dinner. If you rush to the table, perhaps we can convince her you got here 15 minutes ago and didn't want to disturb her!"

Adam nodded and followed his brother inside. He threw his Degrassi jacket on the couch and rushed to the dining room. He stopped short when he saw his Dad already sitting there. They shared a conspiring glance before his mom exited the kitchen.

She immediately focused on him. "Adam, where have you been?"

"He's been here for awhile, honey. He helped Drew to set the table," Mr. Torres answered for him.

Drew and Adam nodded nervously.

She frowned at him for a moment. "Thanks for setting the table. Still, getting here at half past six is too late," she told him.

Adam's eyebrows shot up. She really thought he got here at 6:30? He fought to hide a smirk. "Yes, I'm sorry mom."

"You should be home no later than six, ok?" It was more of a demand than a request.

Adam nodded. As she placed dinner on the table he exchanged a look with Drew. Lady luck was smiling on him tonight. He gave his Dad a thankful look as they sat down at the table. Mr. Torres was amused. He wasn't above telling white lies every now and then, it if saved the peace.

-oOo-

"Okay, spill," Drew demanded as he walked into his brother's room. Adam was sitting on the edge of his bed talking on the phone. He signaled Drew to wait and then turned away from him.

"Yeah, no one could be more surprised than me!" he laughed. "I know! I can't wait for tomorrow either… Alright, I'll be there," he continued.

Drew looked on with interest.

"Okay… Thanks again… Sweet dreams. Bye." Adam sighed as he ended the call. He leaned back on his bed with a huge grin. To be honest, he forgot Drew was still there.

"Okay, what was _that_?" he heard.

Adam sat up. "What was what?"

"Who were you talking to on the other line?" Drew smirked.

"Oh," Adam said caught.

"Oh, indeed!" Drew plopped down next to his little brother. The added weight lifted his side up momentarily.

"Fiona," he revealed.

Drew clapped his brother on the shoulder. Adam grimaced. Sometimes his brother didn't know his own strength.

"You tell your _friends_ 'sweet dreams'?" he teased.

Adam grinned as he shook his head. "No, not my _friends_," he started. "However, she and I are more than friends now."

It was entertaining to watch Drew as he jumped up and began a touchdown celebratory dance. Adam couldn't stop laughing.

-oOo-

Fiona smiled as she closed her smart phone. Adam got home okay and he wasn't grounded. They had made plans to meet for breakfast before school tomorrow. Things were going better than she could have imagined. In a few minutes she would call Holly J and tell her about the events of this afternoon, but for now she had time for quiet reflection.

She went to her room and turned on her laptop. The wall paper was a photo of her and Adam. They had spent the day at the Toronto Zoo. She had never been there before but Adam went every year. He loved animals and was an excellent tour guide. The stranger who took this photo remarked that they made a lovely couple. They awkwardly smiled but neither had said anything to refute her claim. It hung in the air for the rest of the afternoon. She became hyperaware of his proximity and every accidental touch. Her mind began to wonder, what would it be like? The next day things between them went back to normal. But she couldn't help to feel a pang every time she viewed this picture. She finally identified the emotion – longing.

She opened up her email and saved an attachment. It was a new photo, taken today. When she was on the couch with Adam, at one point she paused to pick up her camera phone.

_Adam looked at her bemused as she punched buttons on her phone. "Did you get a text?" he asked, uncertain of why she suddenly broke off their kiss._

_She laughed, "No. Ok, here it is."_

"_Here what is?" he asked not following._

_She aimed her phone at him, "Camera mode." Adam raised an eyebrow, which caused her to laugh harder. "I love the way you look at me. I want to take a picture," she said simply._

_Adam softened. He was elated that she wanted a keepsake of this moment. He wasn't alone here, was he? She was also pinching herself, hoping this was real. "What do you want me to do?" he asked._

"_Just look at me," she told him. Adam wasn't sure he could keep a straight face. He wasn't a model and he found it awkward watching her stare into the phone. But then she looked up. Her blue eyes met his own. Without even trying he sent her a smoldering look of desire._

_Fiona had almost forgotten to take the picture. Seconds later the phone fell on the floor, as an afterthought while Fiona and Adam began around round of kissing._

Fiona smiled. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

.

-FIN-

* * *

Author's Note#5: Kind of went on a tangent, but I wanted to add some callbacks to We Are Friends. And thought it would be fitting to have Drew's reaction to FiAdam in this story.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was a blast to write :D

BOO YAH!

**Author's Note #6****: Apparently, I'm on a roll! I finished a sequel to this story. The first part will be posted soon. It's called "More Than Friends"!**


End file.
